Suicidal Tendencies
Suicidal Tendencies was a heavyweight robot that entered in Series 3, 4 and 5 of Robot Wars, along with the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. Known primarily for its tracked design, Suicidal Tendencies reached two Heat Finals and was the runner-up of the Tag Team Terror competition in Extreme Series 1. It also fought in the first two Seasons of Battlebots. Robot History Series 3 Suicidal Tendencies' first battle was quite a boring one, as neither robots' weapon had any effect - the robots just drove around at each other. Suicidal Tendencies pushed Forklift's Revenge onto the flame pit, and then into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Killalot pitted Forklift's Revenge and put Suicidal Tendencies through to face Raizer Blade in Round 2. Raizer Blade tried to flip Suicidal Tendencies in the second round, who then tried to attack the side motor panels of Raizer Blade, who could not get the chainsaw to hit anything. When attacking, Suicidal Tendencies' right track stopped working. Raizer Blade pushed it onto the edge of the pit, but drove in itself instead of pushing the other robot in. Sir Killalot came along and helped Raizer Blade out, who then went back to attacking Suicidal Tendencies. The match ended in a judges' decision, and Suicidal Tendencies progressed into the final against Mace 2. Suicidal Tendencies' invertible design meant that Mace 2's flipper had no effect, but Mace 2 pushed Suicidal Tendencies into Sergeant Bash, Shunt, Sir Killalot and Matilda. However, it escaped each time, although sustaining damage from Shunt. The judges decided the winner again, eliminating Suicidal Tendencies. Charity Events Before and after Series 3 Suicidal Tendencies fought in multiple charity events, which the team claims to have won most of them. In one particular event, Suicidal Tendencies alongside Dundee, Panic Attack, Miss Struts and Eye of Newt fought in a carpark rumble in November 1999 in Plymouth in aid for Children in Need. Suicidal Tendencies fought multiple battles and ended up winning most of them and eventually winning the event as a whole. Series 4 Suicidal Tendencies 2 was given the last minute seeding after Blade's Big Bruva dropped out. In its first round melee, it faced Series 2 Grand Finalist Killertron and new robot Maverick. Maverick drove straight into Killertron, while Suicidal Tendencies 2 pushed Killertron, which had trouble aiming its axe correctly. Suicidal Tendencies 2 then got under Killertron and used its flexible axe, before attacking Maverick. Killertron used its axe on both robots, before it was lifted by Suicidal Tendencies 2's forks. The Refbot then broke up the deadlock. Suicidal Tendencies 2 then got under Maverick and flipped it, eliminating the green robot. Suicidal Tendencies had an easy win in Round 2 against Wheelosaurus. They rammed them immediately, and Wheelosaurus looked to have stopped moving. They attacked them with the axe, breaking one of the spikes and puncturing their armour, which caused them to spill petrol around the arena. Finally, Suicidal Tendencies pushed Peter Gibson's machine onto the flame pit, where it burned before being counted out. Suicidal Tendencies was through to the Heat Final again, this time against Wheely Big Cheese Before this fight, Wheely Big Cheese had suffered gearbox problems. Suicidal Tendencies 2 went on the attack immediately, using its axe and lifting Wheely Big Cheese, before pushing it into Dead Metal. Wheely Big Cheese escaped but could not get underneath Suicidal Tendencies 2. Wheely Big Cheese then drove halfway over the open pit, but managed to escape twice. Meanwhile, Suicidal Tendencies 2's left track was immobilised, and it was left stuck next to the pit. Wheely Big Cheese took a run at the machine, missed, and drove into the pit itself. The Suicidal Tendencies team thought they had won, but the judges took the controversial view that Suicidal Tendencies 2 had been immobilised and Wheely Big Cheese went through instead. Andrew Marchant of Tornado was one of many who disagreed with the decision. Suicidal Tendencies 2 also competed in the Northern Annihilator. It grappled with Spikasaurus for most of the first round, breaking down in the process, but Dominator 2 and Killerhurtz had already ganged up on and eliminated Chaos 2. A breakdown from Stinger got it through the next round as well. However, another one of its infamous breakdowns cost it its place in the third round and it was eliminated. In the pits, it was revealed that Suicidal Tendencies had lost because one of its battery leads had broken off. Season 1.0 Suicidal Tendencies fought Gammatron in its only fight after receiving a first round bye. Once the fight started, Suicidal Tendencies charged over and immediately struck Gammatron with the axe several times, until eventually it got stuck in Gammatron's polycarbonate armor. After getting it free, it pulled away before attacking once more. Despite the lifters not working, Suicidal Tendencies continued to pound on Gammatron with its axe, whilst Gammatron's huge axe was banging down on either side of Suicidal Tendencies. Gammatron managed to connect several times in the fight, causing some damage. It almost managed to cut through Suicidal Tendencies' 12mm Macrolon shell, but although the axe appeared to go through the armor, Gammatron's axe actually went through the gap where Suicidal Tendencies' axe runs through causing no damage. Despite Suicidal Tendencies being more aggressive, the judges awarded Gammatron a 6-3 judge's decision, eliminating Suicidal Tendencies. However, Suicidal Tendencies manged to tie with Alpha Raptor for the "Best Newcomer" award. It also entered the heavyweight rumble, but didn't do well. It drove over BioHazard in the opening stages, but was open in the center of the arena and was involved in a massive collision, burning out the motors. Immobile in the center of the arena, Nightmare came and hit it straight on, ripping off one of the tracks. It was then pushed into a corner, where it did nothing until Mauler ended up beside it which Suicidal Tendencies used its lifter and axe combination to attack it with. It did not win the rumble due to its lack of movement and BioHazard was declared the winner overall. Season 2.0 Suicidal Tendencies first fought Blunt Force Trauma. Suicidal Tendencies drove out to hit Blunt Force Trauma, who had spun up to speed and damaged the plow of Suicidal Tendencies. Blunt Force Trauma's weapon stopped spinning and Suicidal Tendencies started pushing, and eventually Blunt Force Trauma was pushed up against the spike strip and was pounded by the pulverizer. Blunt Force Trauma eventually escaped but got trapped under another pulverizer. Blunt Force Trauma started smoking, stopped moving and was counted out. Suicidal Tendencies won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced BioHazard. BioHazard charges straight at Suicidal Tendencies and got underneath it momentarily. Both robots started pushing each other around the killsaws. BioHazard pushes Suicidal Tendencies up against the arena wall and BioHazard's front got stuck against the spikestrip, but escapes. Suicidal Tendencies continues trying to push BioHazard, but BioHazard pushes Suicidal Tendencies under the pulverizer for several direct hits. Both bots continue attacking, with BioHazard driving across the top of Suicidal Tendencies, and BioHazard lifted Suicidal Tendencies against the wall arena again. BioHazard drives too close to the killsaws and gets hit before it pushed Suicidal Tendencies into them, which removes Suicidal Tendencies's left tread. BioHazard started attacking Suicidal Tendencies again and removes the other tread, disabling Suicidal Tendencies completely. BioHazard lifted the immobile Suicidal Tendencies again and pushes it against the side of the pulverizer. BioHazard backed up and does a victory dance before the time ran out. BioHazard won on a unanimous 45-0 judge's decision and Suicidal Tendencies was eliminated from the tournament again. Suicidal Tendencies wasn't finished, however, as it entered the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament and it performed decently. It was one of few robots that were still moving in the end, but lost out to Tazbot. Extreme 1 Suicidal Tendencies fought exclusively in the Tag Team Terror competition. Its partner was The Steel Avenger. Their first round battle was against Napalm and Sir Chromalot. Suicidal Tendencies sat out the opening stages of the battle, as The Steel Avenger hacked into Napalm's frail bodywork with its axe. Napalm was heavily damaged by these attacks and was pushed towards Suicidal Tendencies, who drove out and gripped and buckled both sides of the front of Napalm severely. Shunt came in and axed Napalm while Suicidal Tendencies pulled back, ripping Napalm's side armour off. Napalm was dropped out of the arena by Sir Killalot. Suicidal Tendencies and The Steel Avenger then teamed up with the house robots to attack and pit Sir Chromalot, though Suicidal Tendencies got underneath The Steel Avenger with its front scoop at the end of the battle. Nevertheless, they had qualified. In the second round against Thermidor 2 and Cerberus, Suicidal Tendencies and Cerberus started the battle carefully, with neither having any damaging use of their gripping weapons. Thermidor 2 drove out but was pushed back into a corner by Suicidal Tendencies. The Steel Avenger had managed to immobilize Thermidor 2 by pushing it over the flame pit. Suicidal Tendencies gripped Cerberus and shoved it around the war zone into a wall, where Steel Avenger and Cerberus engaged in combat near the pit, which had just been opened. The fight went to the judges since Cerberus was still mobile, but the decision went in favour of Suicidal Tendencies and Steel Avenger to send them through to the final. The opponents standing between this pairing and the Tag Team Terror competition were Pussycat and Diotoir. Suicidal Tendencies started the final by pushing Pussycat on its side and gripping it with its crushing beak, but not causing much damage. After Pussycat escaped for the first time, the two bumped into each other, putting Pussycat onto its side again before righting itself over the flame pit. Suicidal Tendencies grappled with the base panel of Pussycat, however Steel Avenger was toppled by Diotoir, who blocked it from self-righting for a while. Steel Avenger did recover eventually to assist Suicidal Tendencies, but Pussycat escaped the grip of Suicidal Tendencies' crusher once more. Suicidal Tendencies pushed its teammate back onto its wheels after Diotoir had lifted over Steel Avenger for the second time. Suicidal Tendencies spent yet more time fruitlessly holding onto Pussycat. The time expired and the judges had to decide the victors. Suicidal Tendencies and The Steel Avenger lost the decision, and the Tag Team Terror title. Suicidal Tendencies was also due to compete in one of the Mayhem qualifiers for one of the two Annihilators in the series, but it withdrew for unknown reasons. Series 5 Suicidal Tendencies was seeded 21st after reaching two Heat Finals in the past. In a grudge match from Series 4, it came up against Rick, although both machines were significantly different to their Series 4 incarnations. The clawed machine achieved an easy victory once again, causing plenty of damage with the crushing beak. Suicidal Tendencies was fancied to face Razer in the Heat Final with its similar weaponry, but broke down before the Round Two match with Destruct-A-Bubble and could not be fixed, meaning that Rick was reinstated and was the one that ultimately reached the Heat Final. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 13 *Losses: 8 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Drums Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robot Wars Tag Team competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Robots made into toys Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Robots with names from music Category:Annihilator competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Battlebots Season 1.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 2.0 competitors Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Charity Event competitors Category:Award Winners Category:Debenham Robot Rumble 2000 competitors Category:Charity Event Champions Category:Robots that have forfeited Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from Derbyshire Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists